A Time to Heal Time Stamp: Give and Take
by DawnTwilight
Summary: Danny's close, but we're not there yet and I want more, so my hand replaces my mouth and I ask, "Babe…can I…" Notes: A Time to Heal Time Stamp


Notes: A Time to Heal Time Stamp...mostly porn!

H50H50H50

I love mornings like this...waking late...with no particular place to be today.

Rain pelts the partly open windows and a cool breeze blows the drawn curtains inward, revealing the overcast and stormy skies.

It's a perfect day to stay in bed, so I slide across the space between me and Danny and snuggle up close to him, resting my head lightly against his bare chest, listening to the steady thump of his heart, listening to him breathe.

It's been almost two months now since he's come home from the hospital, six weeks since he's moved into my bedroom, our bedroom and I can't seem to get enough of this…get enough of him.

I still can't quite believe that he's mine to touch…to take...whenever I want, whenever he's willing.

My exhalations ghosts over his broad chest and he shivers, draws in a quick breath, sleepily snuffling and mumbling a soft protest, but he doesn't open his eyes and his breathing remains deep, so I blow a warm huff of air across his breast, ruffling the coarse hair there and watching as the nestled, ripe, flesh of his nipple peaks and pebbles.

My fingers swirl lazy patterns through the thick fuzz, circling and tweaking the peak, trying to wake him gently, because some mornings he's still so tired, he's still recovering.

My mouth soon follows, because I can't help but to shift up on to an elbow and lean over him, glancing at his peaceful face still lax in slumber, before dipping my head and twirling my tongue around the warm flesh, sucking in the tender bit of skin and biting down, tasting him.

His whole body shudders this time and I know he's awake now, but I don't bother to look, instead my tongue laves a wet trail to the other side, licking and nipping, loving the flush of red that appears in my wake.

Quickly, I swing my leg up and over, resting some of my weight on his hips, supporting the rest on my knees and elbows and plunge back in to nip and suck at his nipples.

A little moan escapes him, his hand rises to rest on my back and I take my time worshiping this little part of him, a place where I've found he loves to be touched and stroked.

It's a natural progression to lap and suck at the very edge of his prickly jaw, the soft curve of his neck, and a ticklish place behind his ear that earns me a muffled sigh.

His breath quickens, but he remains very still…lets me take what I want, so my mouth moves downward, over the curve of one shoulder.

He's lost weight, some muscle mass, but his shoulders and arms are still well defined. I don't linger here, only tapping a few soft pecks to his inner arm, a place of comfort, before moving over to his belly, dotting kisses down the pink and puckered skin where his incision was.

I can't really explain why, but ever since Danny had allowed me to first see him naked, I've needed to spend time here, taking care to pay special attention to each of his healing hurts, kissing and lapping down the length of his belly and around to each side, gently mouthing the scar where the bullet went in.

My ritual is an affirmation of life…because Danny could have died, but he didn't...he's living and breathing and lying under me, allowing me to love him...to make love to him.

But his body tenses when I make my way back around to his lower belly, right above the soft black belt that he wears over his ostomy bag, so that it doesn't rub against his skin while he sleeps.

The stretchy jersey encircles his body, but I don't touch it until I feel him relaxing, and then using my blunt nails I scratch his sides and back under the material, sliding his boxers off and shifting my body so that my lips are right over his hardening cock.

I know that without a little help, he'll stay only half hard, so I take him in hand and stroke.

The doctor has told him it might take some more time, that there are options, if after a few more months he still can't maintain his erection. And because of that, sometimes all he wants is the kissing and stroking, but this morning he urges, "ddo...don't stop."

"I've got you, baby," snuggled between his splayed legs I look up the length of his body.

He's watching me with hooded eyes.

So I scoot down some more, stretching out my legs, my feet dangling from the end of the mattress.

With one last glance at his beloved face, I inch closer and closer, until I'm running my tongue around the head of his cock, tasting him, licking at his slit, nipping and worrying his shaft before finally sucking him in, moving my mouth up and down in time with his moans, with the hands tugging gently at my ears.

His cock grows and hardens with each bob of my head and he's panting, his hands releasing me to grip the rumpled sheets near his jerking hips.

He can't stay still now...or quiet, "oh, oh, mmm, oh." And I can't get enough of the litany of obscene noises and mumbled pleas that fall from his lips.

I let my free hand wander, over his firm thigh, down to tickle the back of his knee and back up to thumb at his hole. His hips buck up when I touch him there, so I run my thumb round and around, pressing with gentle pressure before moving to stroke at his perineum, fondle his balls.

He's close, but we're not there yet and I want more, so my hand replaces my mouth and I ask, "Babe…can I…"

His breath shudders in his chest, but he nods frantically, his hand flailing near his head, trying to reach the drawer in the bedside table.

He manages to get it open and fumbles the tube, flipping the cap.

I let go of him and shimmy up the bed, settling my legs back over his hips, taking the tube from him to pour lube over our cocks and my hand, gripping us both tight, starting up a steady and fast rhythm.

This is as far as we have gone, because even though Danny is willing, his body is not ready for more yet, but soon...

Soon I'll be buried deep in him.

And he in me.

We both watch my hand work our shafts and then Danny is joining in, his fingers wrapping around mine and we both jerk our hips, pressing our bodies close, frantically rubbing against each other.

His legs come up to wrap around my waist, changing the angle, his heels coming to rest on my ass, to tilt my hips and he's gone, spilling all over our hands, my belly and chest. Something in me soars...because I did this to him...my mouth...my hands... my cock took Danny apart, so I keep up the frenzied pace, milking every last drop from his shaking body and then it's my turn.

Somehow I've lost time.

My addled brain tells me that we are both flat out on our backs, sucking in lungs full of air and Danny's still shivering and moaning, or maybe we both are.

Sometime letter, he reaches for me, so I take his hand, entwining our fingers, squeezing tight.

Thunder rolls and the winds pick up, whipping the curtains around, and the rain is coming down in sheets now, but I don't want to get up to shut them.

Instead I turn and snuggle back into Danny, wrapping my arms around him, yanking up the blankets to cover us.

And before I drift back to sleep, he rests his hand over mine, pressing his ass back against my soft cock.

He's reminding me...that for as much as I take...he willingly gives.

H50H50H50


End file.
